nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki:Stranded on an island Story
Characters (may be edited) *Grammar Cat - *Random-storykeeper - *Takeshi64 - *Emitewiki2 - *TinyCastleGuy - *Lilonow - *Austincarter4ever - *Santiago González Martín - *NOBODY - *User:The Nitrome Yeti - *Zt-freak- *NTPYTO - *CandD - Prologue Once upon a time there were Grammar Cat, Takeshi64, Carter, Austin, Austincarter4ever, Lilonow, Random-storykeeper, NOBODY, Santi, Emitewiki, Untesty, The Nitrome Yeti, Axiy, Not the person you're thinking of, Maximus, FrostyFlytrap, TinyCastleGuy and AtomDestroyer24E stranded on a island out in the middle of the ocean. All of them were unconcious or asleep, until.... *'Takeshi64': *Yawn* What? Where am I? *'Takeshi64': Wake up. Axiy, Lilonow, Emitewiki2 and Untesty wake up. *'Lilonow': Where are we? *'Takeshi64': I just asked the same question. *'Untesty': Where are we? *'Axiy': Untesty can talk? Woah! *'Emitewiki2': He could the whole time. *'Axiy': Oh, where is my teddy bear? Grammar Cat, Carter Austin, Austincarter4ever and NOBODY wake up. *'Grammar Cat': Where are we? *'Axiy': Ok, does this happen every time a group of people wake up? *'Takeshi64': I think so. *'Lilonow': I'm hungry, this place looks familiar. *'Emitewiki2': Yes, I think I was here too. I remember the trees wait a second. *'Austincarter4ever': This... *'NOBODY': Is... *'Lilonow': SPAR-- (line cut by Carter Austin) *'Carter Austin': Carter!!! Beautiful! *'Lilonow': We should try to remember what happened. *'Grammar Cat': Okay, I can remember... Oh, pretty much nothing. Some bushes start moving. *'Axiy': Ah! There's something on that bush! *'Emitewiki2': I shall freeze it! *'Lilonow': I shall stomp it! The Nitrome Yeti comes from behind the bush. *'The Nitrome Yeti': Aah! Don't do it! I was waking up! I did nothing! *'AtomDestroyer24E': Phew. You scared us for a while! *'The Nitrome Yeti':' '''I'm sorry! But how we got here anyways? *'Takeshi64': We still are trying to figure that. *'Lilonow': I'm so hungry! Let's go find something to eat or I think I'll starve! *'Axiy': But it can be dangerous... *'Lilonow': Aw, come on, if we are ever going to escape the island we should explore it first. *'Untesty': Sounds fair enough. Let's go! *'Emitewiki2': Let's wait for the others to wake up. *'Lilonow': Can't we just throw them some water and... *'Everybody that is awake': Lilonow!!! *'Lilonow': I was just joking folks... Everybody else awakes after some minutes. *'Santiago González Martín': Oh... Where are we? *'The Nitrome Yeti': Wish I knew. *'Frostyflytrap': GAAAAH! Zombo... Hey, where are we? A few hours later... *'Not the person you're thinking of': I woke up guys! Have no fear! I will get the monsters... wait? Oh, it must have been a dream. By the way, where are we? *'Everyone else': GO BACK TO SLEEP! *'Not the person you're thinking of': No, wait. I think that it wasn't a dream! *'NOBODY': Why do you think that? *'Not the person you're thinking of': Because I have a bruise on my head where Dr. Nastidous punched me! *'Axiy': This means... *'Not the person you're thinking of': Food? Where? *'Axiy': No, wake up. *'Not the person you're thinking of': Rats. *'Untesty': This means Dr. Nastidous probably put us here! Axiy walks to the water. *'Axiy': This feels so familiar. A random laser from Takeshi's old boss comes. *'Lilonow': What was that? *'Emitewiki2': Mechayin? *'Takeshi64': My old boss? *'Random-storykeeper': A heated avalanche? *'Santiago González Martín': The place from Fault Line exploded? Everybody makes guesses. *'Tribesman': What are you doing? *'Tribesman 2': Get o-- (line cut by Carter Austin) *'Carter Austin': Yay! Tribesmen! Carter Austin hugs the Tribesmen. *'Axiy': Yay! We are hungry, I need breakfeast! *'Tribesman': Okë, here is a french toast. *'The Nitrome Yeti': I think this is a French island. *'Lilonow': Good to know these tribesmen know how to cook! *'Austincarter4ever': At least they're good! *'Frostyflytrap': They're bringing more yummies! *'Tribesmen': Here are oranges. Zt-Freak arrives to the island with his speedboat. *'Zt-Freak': Hellooowww... what are you doing here? *'Not the person you're thinking of': Nothing. *'Emitewiki2': We are lost. *'Under-Dweller': Yummy. The secret village was half eaten by the Under-Dweller. *'The Nitrome Yeti': What was that? Chapter I - The Ravine Untesty, Takeshi64 and Emitewiki2 go look at the ravine that was created by the Under-Dweller. *'Untesty': It's a cave! *'Tribesman 3': Help! We are falling into the cave! *'Turner': Don't worry, the same thing happened with Enemy585! *'All of the Tribesmen': Thank you for helping us! Axiy, Lilonow and The Nitrome Yeti look at the cave. *'Axiy, Lilonow and The Nitrome Yeti': Hey, I remember this place! Meanwhile at Zt-freak... *'Zt-Freak': Ok this should do it... Speedboat transforms in a construction yard *'Zt-freak': Now I can make a base and call for help... *'Motorboat': YOU NEED MORE ENERGY* *'Zt-freak': Oh... my fuel is empty... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Not the person you're thinking of sees the cave that the others fell into. *'Not the person you're thinking of': I can come into the cave and help them. I have experience with caves! But I need a light. *'Axiy': My helmet has light. *'The Nitrome Yeti': Mine too. *'Lilonow': Mine three. An Under-Dweller sound is heard. *'Under-Dweller': Yummy. *'Not the person you're thinking of': Uh oh. Meanwhile at the beach with everybody else. *'NOBODY': Thank you for the food Tribesmen! *'Tribesmen': You're welcome! Back at the cave. *'Red Miner': Help! *'Lilonow': That voice sounds familiar. *'Axiy': I remember that from Cave Chaos 2. *'Not the person you're thinking of': It sounds like Red Miner! The same time at the beach. *'Carter Austin': Yay! Thank you for the food! *'NOBODY': I just heard somebody ask for help! *'Zt-freak': Help me, I can't build a base... I got no energy... and... those flowers arent flowers... they are mirage tanks!!! *'Carter Austin': I also don't have energy, lets hide under that ravine! Carter Austin, Zt-Freak and NOBODY go to the ravine. *'Axiy': My light is running out! *'Zt-Freak': Lets get some resources here, I think that thing over there is a diamond. A strange and sudden earthquake happens, and everybody who was at the beach then falls to the ravine. *'Everybody: Aaaaah!!!... Oof! *'''NOBODY: '''Oh, hi. *???: Chirp chirp!!! *'''Random-storykeeper: Who's there? A macaw revals behind some rocks. *'Takeshi64: '''Oh, it's a macaw. *'Macaw:' Chirp! Chirp chirp! A green parrot comes flying. *'Parrot:' Chirp!!! *'Emitewiki: They're... having a conversation? A few moments ago in the cave... *'''Lilonow: Aah! The cave is shaking! *'Axiy: '''An earthquake! Let's get out and FAST! *'Zt-Freak: Wait! The diamond!!! *'Red Miner: '''Wait...! Help!!! They make it to the beach (except for Red Miner), and then falls to the ravine. *'Axiy, Lilonow and Zt-Freak: 'Aaaaaah!!! Back at the present. *'Axiy (about the macaw and parrot): 'Yes, it looks they're chatting. They fly to a palm tree and get a chest from above it. *'Not the person you're thinking of: A treasure chest! *'Carter Austin: '''Yaaay!!! *'AtomDestroyer24E: Wait! It reads... *'''TinyCastleGuy: ..."Make-a-balloon kit"! *'Everybody: '''WOOT! WE'RE SAVED! They then open it and try to make their balloon to escape. Soon... *'Santi: Is that... a ballon? *'AtomDestroyer24E: '''Come on... It isn't THAT bad... *'TinyCastleGuy: Let's try to make this fly... It seems to work, and everybody starts cheering. *'Everybody: '''YAAAY!!! The balloon explodes. *'Everybody: AAAAW... *'Lilonow: '''Do you guys feel that? Another earthquake is happening, which is the Under-Dweller coming for then in the ravine. *'Zt-Freak: 'AH! FAST! TO THE ANOTHER CAVE! *'Untesty: This doesn't seems like Maximus... They go to the cave, but then some rocks fall and they get stuck. A withe light is seen behind some rocks. *'Zt-Freak:' That glow... Is the diamond! That one! The Red Miner appears holding the diamond. *'Red Miner: '''It's me! Help! *'Random-storykeeper: '''We would love to help... If we weren't all stuck here. Note: THIS PAGE IS WIP and that means you cannot edit it